Rela -WonKyu-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun). Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta Siwon. Siwon yang egois menahan Kyuhyun untuk selalu disisinya


**Rela**

 **Title:** **Rela** **–WonKyu-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun). Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta Siwon. Siwon yang egois menahan Kyuhyun untuk selalu disisinya

 _ **Rela**_

 _ **WonKyu**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"A…aku menyukaimu, Siwonnie"

Siwon menatap namja manis didepannya dengan kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku… menyukaimu" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

Siwon hanya diam. Namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tiba-tiba orang yang belum lama ini dikenalnya menyatakan suka padanya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kita baru saja saling mengenal, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku secepat itu?" Siwon mengacak surai Kyuhyun gemas.

"A…aku sebenarnya sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama"

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama -sebut saja stalker- hanya saja aku baru berani mendekatimu belum lama ini" aku Kyuhyun.

Siwon berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu saat ini, Kyuhyun. Mungkin nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Siwon pada gadis manis -yang bernama Minah- dihadapannya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk malu-malu, dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan heboh dari teman sekelas mereka.

Ya, saat ini Siwon tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Minah, gadis manis yang sudah lama disukainya. Siwon dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya di depan kelas, di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang terus menatap miris pada keduanya.

' _Tak apa. Mereka hanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pasti sebentar lagi putus seperti banyak pasangan lainnya'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuakui aku memang cemburu**_

 _ **Setiap kali kudengar namanya kau sebut**_

 _ **Tapi ku tak pernah bisa**_

 _ **Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan**_

 _ **Karna memang kau bukan milikku**_

"Kau tahu? Tadi pagi Minah memberikanku cokelat kesukaanku. Kau ingat, kan? Yang saat itu aku tunjukkan padamu, Kyunnie! Ah~ benar-benar manis kekasihku itu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Siwon yang sejak tadi terus bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

' _Baru dua bulan. Mungkin bulan depan mereka akan putus'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyunnie. Aku harap kau mau membalas perasaanku"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae –namja yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya- datar. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kyunnie" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Tak apalah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak jika seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga merasa kasihan pada Donghae yang mengejarnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Namja manis itu melirik Siwon. _'Apa Siwon cemburu?'_

Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Siwon yang malah menepuk bahunya dan Donghae dengan senyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya Kyunnie punya pacar juga. Jadi mulai sekarang kita bisa double date! Ah, pasti seru"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan malas. "Apanya yang 'ada apa'?"

Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, Kyuhyun"

' _Mungkin ia terlalu sebal padaku. Ia bahkan tidak memanggilku Kyunnie seperti biasa'_

"Mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Untuk apa kita lanjutkan jika hatimu tidak pernah bisa kumiliki? Ini sudah setahun tapi kau tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Kurasa sebaiknya kita berteman saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu tadi ibunya Minah mengatakan kalau aku ini calon menantu idamannya, membuat Minah merona! Haha, wajah Minah saat itu benar-benar manis"

Siwon berhenti bercerita saat merasa Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Malah wajah namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya itu terlihat murung.

"Kyunnie?"

"Wonnie. Bagaimana ini?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Hah?"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menyukaimu lagi Wonnie. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah bisa?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon frustasi.

Siwon hanya terdiam.

 _ **Sesungguhnya ku tak rela**_

 _ **Jika kau tetap bersama dirinya**_

 _ **Hempaskan cinta yang kuberi**_

"Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu dengan susah payah. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas perasaan Donghae karena yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu" tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya membisu. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan miris.

"Mianhae tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Kupikir bersama Donghae membuatku melupakanmu tapi tetap saja. Haha ternyata move on itu sangat sulit" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini lagi" namja manis bermarga Cho itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan pergi. Kuharap kau hidup dengan baik"

Kedua bola mata Siwon membulat.

"Mwo?" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Mianhae. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi kemanapun, Kyunnie"

 _ **Semampunya kumencoba**_

 _ **Tetap setia menjaga sgalanya**_

 _ **Demi cinta yang tak pernah berakhir**_

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon lalu menatap Siwon lelah.

"Maaf, Wonnie. Tapi berada disisimu menyakitiku"

Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih erat.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Ini salahku, bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku karena sudah membiarkan cinta ini tumbuh sangat dalam untukmu. Kau tidak salah apapun, Wonnie"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Kyunnie. Aku yang salah"

Siwon mengelus surai hitam Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Membiarkan namja manis didekapannya menangis dengan keras. Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit karena sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sahabat, tidak lebih.

 _ **Bagaimana caranya untuk**_

 _ **Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu**_

"Lalu aku harus apa, Wonnie? Aku akan merindukanmu jika aku pergi tapi jika aku tetap disini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihatmu dengan orang lain benar-benar menyakitiku" Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Tolong jangan menangis lagi"

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah lelah menahan semuanya. Biarkan aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Wonnie"

Siwon melepas pelukan mereka dan berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie-"

"Pukul saja aku. Pukul aku sepuasmu, Kyunnie. Tapi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku. Maafkan aku"

Siwon hampir saja bersujud dihadapan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon untuk berdiri.

"Jangan seperti ini, Wonnie. Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahmu. Jika kau meminta maaf sekali lagi aku benar-benar akan membencimu"

Jemari Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Kumohon"

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Aku tidak ada maksud menyakiti perasaanmu, sungguh. Tapi aku akan sangat sedih jika kau pergi, Kyunnie"

Mata berair Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Lalu namja manis itu mengangguk pelan, membuat Siwon tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan, Wonnie"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu**_

 _ **Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku?**_

 _ **Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu**_

 _ **Cinta ini membunuhku**_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Minah dengan miris.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan datang kan, Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon sambil merangkul pinggang Minah dengan mesra.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Akan kuusahakan"

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyunie. Kami pamit dulu" pamit Minah lalu berlalu bersama Siwon yang hanya tersenyum lebar padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap sepucuk undangan yang dipegangnya.

' _Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa? Kau benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menyakitiku bukan, Wonnie?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Siwon disaat seperti ini. Ia belum siap, bahkan menghindari Siwon selama setahun ini belum membuatnya siap untuk bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Ah iya, bagaimana keadaan bayinya? Jaga baik-baik ya"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Baik. Aku dan Minah berusaha menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tenang saja"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga pernikahanmu dengan Minah dengan baik juga"

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Kyunnie, terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak"

"Eoh? Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Ucapannya. Jeongmal gomawo"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, Wonnie. Ah iya aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dan bayi kalian kan? Selamat. Juga kirim salam pada bayi kalian saat lahir nanti"

"Mwo? Jangan berpikir untuk pergi-"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. **Aku akan selalu disini** "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap keluarga bahagia yang tengah bermain bola karet di pantai itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Siwon bersama istrinya juga kedua anaknya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak karena bola yang sedang mereka mainkan menggelinding ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menutupi wajahnya. _'Semoga Siwon tidak melihatku'_

"Ah bolanya!"

Ia menatap seorang namja kecil yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi" namja kecil itu membungkuk dan memberikan Kyuhyun senyum yang amat manis. Membuat Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil bola disamping kakinya, lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Gamsahamnida~ Ahjusshi manis kenapa sendirian? Ayo ikut main dengan Taeoh, appa, eomma dan Jesper!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kaku. _'Bermain denganmu dan keluargamu? Yang benar saja'_

Namja kecil bernama Taeoh itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah. Bye bye ahjusshi!" tangan kecilnya melambai pada Kyuhyun, sambil kaki kecilnya berlari mendekati keluarganya yang terlihat menunggunya.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata Kyuhyun terkunci pada Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali bermain dengan anak-anak dan istrinya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya : Memperhatikan keluarga kecil Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Lagi-lagi dapet ide pas main Roleplayer hehe

Percakapan WonKyu diatas, bener-bener sama persis kaya percakapan aku dan anu(?) di rp haha. Orang yang sama yang aku bilang di FF 'only hope'. Kesel kan, ditahan begitu padahal dianya udah sama orang lain. Ga bisa pergi kemanapun :' Duh jadi curcol.

Lirik lagu yang muncul ditengah-tengah itu **'Kejujuran Hati'** dari Kerispatih dan **'Cinta ini Membunuhku'** dari D'Masiv. Lagu lama semua ya? Lagu favorit aku sebenernya /gaditanya.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Siwon noona nya Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
